


Wanted My Bear & You

by midnightskydan



Series: Agere Fics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Era (Phandom), Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: It's 2012, Dan's not sure he and Phil are on good terms, and Dan regresses. Only all of the things he uses when he's small are in Phil's room.





	Wanted My Bear & You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: self-deprecating thoughts, dan calls phil "daddy"

Dan chewed nervously on his nail as he stared at his bedroom door. He knew he couldn’t hold it off. He’d given into it too much, and as afraid as he was of it, he _needed_ it. He just wanted to be _small_. To be safe inside the gentle mindset of a child and forget about adult problems.

He just had to hide it from Phil. He didn’t need to bother Phil with it. Phil was probably well annoyed with Dan anyways. Dan had beyond distant lately, and he couldn’t ask Phil for help or comfort when he hadn’t offered any in what felt like so long.

Dan would just entertain himself. He’d just get this over with and feel better afterward.

Besides, it was such a strange thing to do with Phil. It felt wrong or gross. Like some weird fanfiction on a fetish blog. That was the last insecurity Dan needed on his mind. At least when he regressed alone, he didn’t feel so self-conscious about it.

Dan finally just let go, letting it wash over him. He hugged his pillow to the chest, feeling himself sink into the smallness.

Unexpectedly, a wave of sadness came with it. Dan frowned, hugging the pillow closer and burying his face in it.

_Want Phil_. Dan’s mind said. An explanation for the sadness. _Wanna be small with Phil. _Dan frowned, trying to shake away the thoughts that had come with the littleness.

_Can’t_. He remembered. _Probably made him sad and he probably doesn’t want to see me._

Knowing that didn’t stop the thoughts. _But I want him. Please. Please. _Dan sniffled, trying to shake away the thoughts against the pillow.

He just needed a distraction.

He reached for his laptop, grabbing it off the desk. He set it on the bed in front of him and flipped it open. He turned around again to grab the charger, but his movement caused the bed to jostle. His laptop slipped off the bed and onto the floor.

Dan turned back, eyes landing on the floor where his laptop now sat on its side. He squeezed his eyes shut and his bottom lip jutted out just a bit. He shook his head quickly.

Dan couldn’t do this. He needed help. He needed Phil. He was a mess. He was useless.

Dan shook his head again, forcing himself to lean down and pick his laptop back up.

It wasn’t even damaged in the slightest.

Dan wasn’t sure he would have been able to handle that in his emotionally volatile state.

He managed to search up Netflix, scrolling through children’s TV shows. He landed on Pokémon Indigo League, and played the first episode of season one, memories from his childhood resurfacing at the familiar episode. He managed to lose himself in the show for its 20-minute runtime.

When the next episode began to play, Dan noticed that the pillow he had tucked under his arm felt inadequate. He wanted a stuffie to hold. Maybe his bear. Dan smacked his lips together, sitting up. He wanted some water, too. In a sippy!

Dan wanted his sippy and his stuffie and—oh! Didn’t he have a big paci that he could suck on too! And a onesie! He stumbled out of bed, tangled in blankets. He giggled at his own silliness, almost tripping. He went to walk out the door to get his baby things but paused at the door.

Oh. They were in Daddy’s room. Dan would have to reveal his headspace to his daddy if he wanted his stuff. He couldn’t do that. Daddy was too busy to take care of Dan. He was too stressed. Too upset. Dan was too mean to him, anyways. He didn’t deserve to be cared for.

Dan pouted, wrapping his arms around himself. His body felt too big for the way his mind did. He just wanted his baby things, so that he could feel small and be okay until he got big again.

Dan slowly opened his door. He could sneak into Phil’s room and grab his stuff when Daddy went away. He stepped quietly as he walked to Phil’s room, feeling sneaky. He peaked through the open door. Phil was on his bed, laptop on his lap.

Dan frowned. He didn’t look like he’d be leaving anytime soon.

Just as the thought passed through his mind, Phil set his laptop aside, throwing his feet over the side of the bed. Dan was so lucky! Phil was gonna go somewhere and Dan could sneak his stuff out!

Dan ran to hide in his room. He heard the bathroom door shut and hurried out again. He walked into Phil’s room, going straight to the wardrobe. He opened it, looking through it.

Dan wanted one of the hanging onesies, but if Phil saw Dan wearing it, it would give Dan away. He left the onesie hanging, sadly moving on to grab his stuffed bear. He pulled out a bin from the bottom of the wardrobe, opening it. Inside was a few brightly colored sippy cups and pacifiers, coloring books and crayons, and a bottle. Dan grabbed a blue pacifier, a green sippy cup, and a pack of crayons.

He smiled before realizing something was missing. There were quite a few stuffed animals squished together in the wardrobe. About five dogs, a monkey, a dozen lions. Dan’s favorite bear was nowhere to be found.

Dan heard the toilet flush and he stood up quickly. He had to get out! But where was Bear? He didn’t see him anywhere. Dan wanted his bear. Wanted to hold his soft, warm, and cuddly bear.

He looked around the room before spotting it on Phil’s bedside table. He went to grab it, relieved. When he turned to leave, Phil stood in the doorway, and Dan nearly jumped in surprise.

“Dan?” Phil asked, looking him over.

Dan’s eyes widened. He held his bear to his chest, dropping everything else in his surprise. He said nothing.

“What have you got there?” Phil asked.

Dan just stared at him with his eyes wide. He knew he had already been caught, but he didn’t want to admit to it. He bit his lip. Was Phil mad? Did Phil want him to leave?

“Is that your bear?” Phil asked again.

Phil’s voice was soft, but Dan’s heart was beating loudly despite his comforting tone. “D-daddy,” he managed.

“Hey,” Phil said. “What are you doing?”

“W-wanted my bear,” Dan said. “And—and you.”

“Oh,” Phil spoke softly.

Dan broke then. He wasn’t sure exactly what did it, but he fell apart. “Daddy,” he sobbed, holding his bear close to him. He buried his face in the stuffie, falling to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry. I want you. I wanna be with you, p-please?” He was rambling now, giving Phil no chance to say anything or really process anything either. His voice was somewhat muffled by his bear, and a bit slurred by his tears. “Can you please stay with me, daddy? I’ll be so good. I promise! I won’ even ask you to take care of me. Please just stay close, Daddy. Don’t like being alone. Please, please, I’ll be good. I’ll be good,” Dan rambled through his tears.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil cooed, sitting beside Dan on the bed. “Dan, shh, shh,” he murmured. “I’m right here. I’m staying,” he assured the hysterical boy. “Darling, of course, I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to earn that. I promised I would do that for you, Dan. I’ll take care of you,” Phil said.

Dan calmed down a bit, sniffling. “Oh,” he said, sniffling a bit more. “M’sorry for being bad, daddy. I promise I’ll be good.”

Phil frowned. “What are you talking about, love? You haven’t been bad.”

Dan shook his head. “I have! I’ve been m-mean and d-d-distant.” He sniffled.

Phil frowned, gently wrapping an arm around Dan, who still held his bear tightly to his chest. “You haven’t been mean, Dan,” Phil said softly. “Or distant.”

“W-What?” Dan asked, wiping his eyes.

Phil sighed softly. “You haven’t been mean. You’ve been scared and sad. You haven’t been distant. You’ve been taking some space to work through some of your stuff alone. I understand that, love. It makes me sad sometimes, but I understand it. You’re not bad for doing that.”

“M’not?”

“Of course not. You’re not bad, Dan. You’re just a guy who’s been through some hard stuff. You’re figuring it out. _We’re_ figuring out. I’m not upset with you,” Phil promised, rubbing Dan’s back.

“Oh,” Dan said quietly, tucking his bear’s head beneath his chin. “Okay.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Dan leaned into Phil, sniffling and wiping the last bits of tears from his eyes. Phil rubbed circles against his back and waited.

“I’m glad you’re small, love,” Phil said quietly after a while. “Does it feel better?”

Dan nodded against Phil’s shoulder. “Mm-huh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed. “Being small is good. Did you come in here to get your baby things?”

Dan nodded again. “Mhm.”

“You’ve dropped them on the carpet,” Phil mentioned.

Dan pouted. “They’re all dirty now.”

Phil hummed in agreement. “Would you like Daddy to wash your paci and sippy for you?”

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, squeezing tightly. “Yes, please!”

Phil chuckled. “Alright,” he said, going to stand up. Dan didn’t let go of him.

“Dan, there appears to be something stopping me from doing that,” Phil said, looking down at Dan’s arms.

Dan grinned. “What d’you mean?”

“Oh? You wanna play it like that?” Phil asked. He stood up, and Dan giggled, being pulled along with Phil. He held on, trying to stay balanced on the bed. Phil stepped forward, and Dan fell off the bed onto the floor.

Dan gasped. “Daddy!”

Phil just giggled, reaching to pick up the stuff Dan had dropped.

“Daddy! You hurt meee,” Dan whined, sitting crisscross on the floor.

“Did I? Hmm, I thought you were the one who hurt yourself,” Phil said, tone light.

“Daddy,” Dan whined in reply, indignant. “You hurt me right here,” he said, pointing to the hip he had fallen on.

“I did?”

“Yeah,” Dan whined, pouting and looking up at Phil.

“That’s not very nice of me,” Phil said, setting Dan’s things on the bed. He crouched down to Dan’s level on the floor.

“No,” Dan agreed.

“Do you need a kiss to make it all better?” Phil asked, smiling.

Dan put a finger to his chin, pretending to contemplate. “Umm…yes,” he decided. He pointed to his hip again. “Right there.”

Phil grinned, laying on his stomach on the floor and crawling to reach Dan’s hip. He pressed a quick kiss to the spot over Dan’s jeans. “All better?”

Dan giggled. “Yes.”

“Good!”

“Daddy,” Dan said, sounding quite a bit more bashful this time.

Phil sat up. “Yes, darling?”

“Bear got hurt too,” Dan said quietly, picking the stuffie up off the ground.

“He did?” Phil asked, gasping.

“Yeah,” Dan said. “On his head.”

“Oh no,” Phil said. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Bear,” he said. “It was an accident!”

Dan smiled, looking down. “He needs kisses too,” he said quietly.

Phil grinned. “Okay, Bear,” he said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the bear’s head. “There,” he said. “All better.”

Phil sat up. “Would you like something in your sippy cup, baby?” he asked, picking up the cup and the pacifier.

“Yes, please,” Dan said, drawing out the words. “Juice?”

“Alright then. I’ll get you some juice.”

Phil went off to the kitchen, and Dan climbed into Phil’s bed. He tucked himself and his bear into the covers, leaning back against the headboard. Phil quickly returned with juice and a clean dummy. Dan took the sippy cup and pacifier with a soft ‘thank you.’

Phil turned on the next episode of Pokémon, per Dan’s request, and settled in beside Dan.

Phil figured that he could put real life on pause for a while to look after Dan. He wished he could spend forever looking after Dan this way. But tomorrow Dan would wake up big again and they would be just Dan and Phil again. Committed, in love, best friends, struggling a bit to communicate but trying, and partners throughout life.

Phil supposed that was quite good as well.

Dan curled into Phil’s arms, his bear in between the both of them. He quickly drained his sippy of juice, refusing the refill Phil offered him. He plopped his dummy into his mouth and laid with Phil and his bear, contentedly watching Misty, Ash, and Pikachu interact on the screen.

“Phil?” Dan asked after a while, sounding quite sleepy. He had dropped his blue pacifier out of his mouth onto Phil’s chest in order to speak.

“Mhm?” Phil replied softly, stroking Dan’s arm.

“Bear says he really loves you,” Dan said.

Phil glanced at the stuffed animal wedges between the two of them. “Yeah? Well, that’s quite nice of him. Tell him I really love him too,” Phil answered, pressing a kiss to Dan’s head.

Dan smiled, eyes falling closed. “Don’ worry, daddy. He knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> send agere prompts over at [@onesiecloset](https://onesiecloset.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr !


End file.
